This invention relates to exercising devices and in particular to a portable exerciser comprising a hand pump with an adjustable needle valve in the exhaust orifice for providing a controlled resistance to the pumping action.
There are many types and models of exercise devices presently in use by commercial gymnasiums and weight clinics as well as by individuals who desire to trim the body. Unfortunately, most people soon find the commercial gyms and weight clinics inconvenient and expensive and the tread mill or stationary bike taking too much space in the home or not adequately exercising the abdominal muscles.
This invention is for a portable, lightweight exerciser particularly adaptable for exercising the abdominal muscles and comprising a preferably hand pump with valved exhaust so that the pump offers some controlled resistance to both handle lifting and compressing. The hand pump is preferably hinged to the back of a folding chair for easy storage requiring a minimum area. In this configuration, the user may sit on the chair, facing backwards, and exercise the arm and abdominal muscles by manipulating the pump at arms length. Or the user may stand behind the folding chair and exercise the same muscles by bending forward and pumping downward at arms length.
In another embodiment, the invention may be hinged to the end of a board or platform upon which the user stands, bent forward, while the hand pump is being manipulated. A third embodiment employs a relatively large hook on the bottom of the hand pump of the invention. This is designed to hook on to the back of a sofa or on a mattress and is manipulated in the same manner as the pump on the folding chair.
The invention has a digital counter that counts the strokes taken by the hand pump and also includes an acoustic synchronizer announcer which may be helpful. The announcer is a device that is connected to the air exhaust of the hand pump that emits an audible tone while air is being exhausted, and can be a signal to the user when to inhale and exhale.
Muscle stimulation is achieved by the bending and straightening of the body. For example, in the folding chair embodiment, the user may start by standing behind the chair with body erect and hands gripping tee handle of the invention. He then leans forward while pushing down the piston while holding his breath and contracting his abdominal muscles. When the handle reaches the bottom of its stroke, the user exhales, his body is bent the maximum amount and the hand pump is supporting him. As he pulls the hand pump handle and himself back up to the original starting position, he is exerting more work on the abdominal muscles.